1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly pertains to new eyeglasses for that allows a person to selective rotate the lenses with respect to the temples to allow the magnifying portion of bifocals to be positioned in either an upper position or a lower position with respect to the eyes of a wearer of the eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeglasses is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for eyeglasses that allow a person to selectively switch the magnifying portion of bifocals to either an upper or lower position. This will provide the wearer with the option of looking either downwardly through or forward through the magnifying portions.